Talk:Darla Dimple/@comment-108.17.145.62-20171002194716/@comment-108.39.124.76-20190802000727
Atticus flipped to the page and then they were being sent back in time. Patrick and Emily wrapped Darla up in a blanket to keep her warm until she would wake up. She was literally knocked out cold. Unfortunately for the group that were being sent back in time, they were sent way too back into the past. "Did we make it?" Cherry asked. "I don't know, but I'm freezing..." Amber shivered as she held herself, feeling her arms and legs dot with goosebumps. '"Allow me..." Atticus used his magic to give them winter gear. "Okay, I think we're here..." 'The others looked around and looked in one window to see a platinum blonde girl asleep in her bed until a strawberry blonde girl who tried to wake her up was her younger sister. "Uh-oh... I think we've gone too far into the past." Patch whispered. "We'll have to wait to find out..." Atticus sighed as it was too early to continue forward. Amber watched the two interact with each other. "Anna, go back to sleep." the platinum blonde girl told the strawberry blonde girl who looked like Amber. "I just can't," the strawberry blonde girl flopped on her back. "The sky is awake, so I'm awake. So we have to play." '"Go play by yourself." The platinum blonde blonde girl smiled playfully as she playfully pushed her sister off her bed. 'The strawberry blonde girl pouted before she had an idea to get her sister to wake up. "Do you wanna build a snowman?" 'The platinum blonde girl seemed to smirk to this and the two girls were then rushing down the stairs to their home's ballroom. '"Let's follow them." Amber whispered. '"Luckily, we can get by without them seeing us." Atticus replied as there was an invisible cloak over them all so they could blend into this past event. '"Do the magic! Do the magic!" the strawberry blonde girl urged the platinum blonde girl. 'The platinum blonde girl then waved her hands around and made a snowball in her hands. '"Whoa, did she just make that snowball in her hands?" Patch smiled. Then Amber looked to her own hands. "I suppose she did..." "Ready?" the platinum blonde girl smiled. "Uh-huh." the strawberry blonde girl nodded eagerly. Soon enough, the platinum blonde girl shot a glow in the air which made sparkled snowflakes fall and she stomped on the floor to make it all icy and it was winter inside the ballroom as they then built a snowman together and named it Olaf. "That sure looks like fun." Cherry said. The others looked surprised as Cherry mentioned fun. "Oh, what, I don't know how to have fun?" Cherry glared back to them. "Anyways, let's continue to watch." Atticus said. Then 'Amber looked in horror as the girls were doing what she and Darla were just doing and the strawberry blonde girl was even going too fast which then made the platinum blonde girl accidentally freeze the strawberry blonde girl's head solid. "Mama! Papa!" the platinum blonde girl cried out as her sadness seemed to cause frostbite all over the ballroom. '"What should we do?" Patch asked. '"Nothing we can do now." Atticus frowned. '"You're okay, Anna, I got you..." the platinum blonde girl's voice cracked. "Elsa, what have you done?" the father asked as he and the mother rushed over to the two girls. "This is getting out of hand!" '"Oh, she's ice cold." the mother picked up the redheaded girl in her arms. '"I know where we have to go." the father replied bravely. "Let's follow them." Amber said. 'The couple came into their library and searched for a certain book. Once they found the right one, the book opened to show a map slide out onto the floor. '"Is that a map?" Patch whispered. There were men arriving to the kingdom on horseback as they seemed to leave ice in their path. The others were suddenly outside as the couple came outside to a forest with the two young girls. "Follow them." Patch said. "Is it me or are those rocks moving?" Cherry asked. The others looked to see the rocks were indeed moving and were surrounding the four visitors. They then came alive and were revealed to be trolls who introduced the couple as the King and Queen who had come with their daughters. '"Your Majesty," one troll came up to the blonde girl and took her hand. "Born with powers or cursed?" '"Born, and they're getting stronger." the king replied. "Here, here." the troll then took a look at the strawberry blonde girl and examined her. "You are lucky it wasn't her heart. The heart is not so easily changed, but the head can be persuaded." "Whew." Amber sighed quietly. Then the troll took Anna's memories of the blonde girl Elsa's winter powers, but replaced them with the girls being outside in the snow instead of Elsa's magical powers being brought at will. "But don't worry, I'll keep the fun." '"That isn't fair." Amber whispered. "Life isn't always." Cherry replied drearily. "Listen to me, Elsa," the troll told the blonde girl. "Your power will only grow," he then waved his hands to make pictures in the sky. "There is beauty in it, but also great danger. You must learn to control it. Fear will be your enemy." 'Elsa looked terrified of the pictures and embraced against her father. Amber started to fear about that happening to her as well.